When a user employs a web platform, such as a web browser or web application, to consume web content, they can be presented with various information that may be of interest to them. One such piece of information can comprise a telephone number, such as a landline to a business or other entity. If the user wishes to place a telephone call, they can either leave the web platform and place the call on a telephone or cell phone, or they can launch a separate application to place a peer-to-peer call over a suitably-configured network. Choosing the latter, the user's context is switched entirely from the web content to an entirely different application.